


Simon Says

by Lisbetadair



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbetadair/pseuds/Lisbetadair
Summary: A short poem, about trying to muddle through survival.





	Simon Says

**Simon Says**

 

Simon says that he does not have a problem

That he is fine, thanks.

Simon says that he does not want to go to the nice teppanyaki place

But seeing as it is my birthday, he will suffer Japanese food

And we will have a table near the window

Not near the grill, no thanks.

Simon says that he has never liked the smell of kerosene

That it has always made him queasy

Not a new thing, just keep walking please

Simon says that he does not want to go for a walk in the woods, 

Even if that is why we took the train out here

No reason and no there is nothing wrong

Simon says that I must have been dreaming

That I did not wake in the night, 

Did not stretch out to find his side of the bed cold and empty

And definitely did not hear crying 

Simon says does not have a problem

Simon says that he is fine.

 


End file.
